Rencontre au cimetière
by Leyounette
Summary: Gino ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un sur la tombe de Suzaku, encore moins... lui. GinoSuzaku, spoilers sur la fin de la saison 2.


**Titre : **Rencontre au cimetière

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Sunrise et le design des personnages aux Clamp

**Résumé : **Gino ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un sur la tombe de Suzaku, encore moins... lui

**Rating :** K

**Couple : **GinoSuzaku

**Petit blablatage : **

Code Geass est une série que j'ai vraiment adoré, d'où l'envie d'écrire un peu dessus. J'aime beaucoup le SuzakuLelouch mais j'aime tout autant le GinoSuzaku et je trouvais dommage qu'il y en ait si peu en français et pas beaucoup plus en anglais. Donc voilà ma maigre contribution à la cause xD j'étais un peu déprimée en écrivant ça, ça se sent peut-être. Peut-être aussi sent-on un peu l'influence des fics anglophones que j'ai lu sur le sujet. J'espère en tous cas qu'elle vous plaira !

Je pars du principe que le masque de Zero est équipé d'un modificateur de voix, je ne sais plus si ça s'entend distinctement dans l'anime.

Spoiler sur toute la fin de la saison 2 de l'anime.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit tombait lorsque Gino franchit l'imposante porte de bronze qui gardait le cimetière d'honneur de Britannia. Malgré la pénombre qui s'emparait peu à peu du lieu, il s'orientait sans mal entre les allées sombres bordées de massives pierres tombales au noms des plus illustres soldats de l'Empire. La sépulture vers laquelle il se dirigeait se trouvait dans un coin reculé de la nécropole – après tout, son occupant était l'un des derniers à être pénétré dans ce lieu pour y être inhumé.

La tombe apparut à travers la brume sur sa droite – était-ce vraiment de la brume ou simplement les larmes sur ses yeux qui troublaient sa vision ? La pierre était simple, sans ornement, l'épitaphe sobre. Alors que les tombes aux alentours étaient fleuries et entretenues, aucune décoration ne se trouvait sur celle de Suzaku. Seuls quelques pétales que le vent n'avait pas encore éparpillé témoignaient du bouquet que Gino était venu déposer sur cette même pierre une semaine plus tôt. Le blond s'accroupit et déposa les fleurs qu'il avait cette fois-ci amenées sur la tombe – blanches, couleur du deuil au Japon. Il ferma les yeux et se recueillit quelques instants. En se relevant, il aperçut une tache sombre sur la pierre juste au dessus de « Kururugi ». Gino fronça les sourcils. De son vivant, il avait passé des heures à inspecter Suzaku dans ses moindres détails ; il était désormais condamné à ne plus pouvoir contempler que sa tombe, c'est pourquoi il aurait pu jurer que cette tache ne s'y trouvait pas la semaine dernière.

S'approchant de la tache, il tenta de l'essuyer avec sa manche et comprit. On avait craché sur la pierre. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas le vent qui avait dispersé son précédent bouquet.

Le Chevalier de l'Empereur démon Lelouch était toujours aussi haï et la décision de Nunally de laisser sa sépulture dans ce lieu respecté n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, loin de là.

A force de frotter, Gino parvint à effacer la trace. La manche de son manteau était désormais en piteux état mais il s'en fichait. Des manteaux, il en avait des dizaines ; il n'y avait eu qu'un seul et unique Suzaku.

Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à le haïr, comme tous les autres Britanniens ? Pourquoi revenait-il chaque semaine en cachette pleurer sur sa tombe ?

Il avait lu un jour que seules les personnes qui ont des regrets se rendaient dans les cimetières. Gino ricana amèrement – son rire fut étouffé par un sanglot. Des regrets. Il n'avait que ça.

Derechef, il essaya de sécher les traînées humides sur sa peau.

Il allait s'éloigner quand il sentit une présence non loin. Il fit volte-face, tous ses sens en alerte. Si jamais on découvrait l'héritier des Weinberg pleurant sur la tombe d'un de ses anciens ennemis...

Une silhouette noire émergea de la brume à quelques mètres de lui. Une partie de Gino resta sur ses gardes, l'autre se relâcha. Cet autre visiteur nocturne avait d'aussi excellentes raisons que lui de venir dans ce cimetière la nuit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Quand Zéro aperçut Gino, il eut un mouvement de recul puis se ravisa et finit par rejoindre le blond devant la pierre tombale. Les deux hommes fixèrent un long moment la tombe en silence puis, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon, Gino lâcha :

- Je ne m'attendais sincèrement pas à vous rencontrer ici.

Zéro. L'ex-ennemi juré de Britannia, qui était depuis devenu un précieux allié de Nunally et auquel Schneizel accordait toute sa confiance. Sa présence devant cette tombe était encore plus improbable que la sienne.

- Vous aussi vous avez des regrets ?

L'homme masqué resta silencieux.

- Moi oui. Surtout par rapport à lui.

Il montra la tombe du menton.

- J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement de choses.

Il y avait tant de douleur dans sa voix que Zéro ne put s'empêcher de tourner son masque vers lui.

Gino n'avait pas lâché la pierre des yeux et continua.

- Lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai refusé de me battre à ses côtés, pourquoi j'ai rejoint le camp de Schneizel.

Suzaku ne put réprimer un tremblement. Dieu merci, Gino ne sembla pas le remarquer. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec l'ancien Chevalier, il s'exprima à travers la voix modifiée de Zéro.

- Pourquoi ?

Gino se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tristement. Seuls le deuil et la peine se reflétaient dans les yeux bleus du blond.

- Parce que j'étais jaloux.

La situation était surréaliste. Gino allait avouer à Zéro, à cet homme qui mieux que personne savait manipuler les gens, des secrets dont il n'avait jamais parlé, même à Anya. Il se dit ironiquement qu'il n'était pas plus improbable qu'il se confie à Zéro que ce dernier vienne se recueillir sur la tombe de l'un de ses pires ennemis. Il continua donc.

- J'étais jaloux de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lelouch. Suzaku se perdait souvent dans ses pensées – il devait croire que je ne le voyais pas.

« En effet » répondit mentalement Zéro.

- A chaque fois, vous pouviez être sur qu'il pensait à Lelouch. Ou Euphemia. Voire les deux en même temps. D'ailleurs, il faisait souvent des cauchemars. Presque toutes les nuits en fait.

« Ca n'a pas changé depuis. »

- Et c'était les deux noms qu'il criait tout le temps dans son sommeil.

Gino fit une pause, se baissa et réajusta une des fleurs de son bouquet.

- Finalement, il a choisi de rejoindre Lelouch et on est devenus ennemis. Si je voulais le battre, si je voulais l'arrêter, c'était parce que je voulais l'arracher à ce monstre de Lelouch. Je voulais tuer celui qui m'empêchait d'être à ses côtés. Lui mort, nous n'aurions plus eu de raisons d'être ennemis. Il aurait pu revenir, et tout aurait pu redevenir comme avant.

« C'est faux, Gino. Jamais je n'aurais pu revenir. »

- Je vous envie presque, d'avoir eu la chance de tuer ce monstre.

Le blond baissa les yeux, toujours accroupi devant la tombe de Suzaku.

- Mais tout a foiré, et en beauté. Lelouch est mort, mais après Suzaku. Et j'ai même participé à sa mort. C'est horrible à dire mais sur le moment, j'ai ressenti... une joie sauvage. Celle de me dire que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir mais que Lelouch ne l'aurait plus jamais non plus.

Gino se redressa, regarda Zéro et éclata d'un rire sans joie qui résonna dans les allées désertes du cimetière.

- Je sais que c'est tordu. Désolé de vous embêter avec ça. On ne devrait pas faire ce genre de confidence à un ancien ennemi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longtemps en silence, alors qu'une fine pluie commençait à tomber.

- … Vous l'aimiez ?

Le ton de Zéro s'était voulu le plus neutre possible. Gino lui sourit en retour, un sourire sincère cette fois-ci, triste comme les pierres, mais aussi reconnaissant.

- Oui.

Gino ferma les yeux et leva le visage vers le ciel. Les rayons de la lune faisaient ressortir ses cheveux clairs, sa peau pâle, ses traits fatigués. Suzaku aurait été incapable de déterminer si c'était des larmes ou des gouttes de pluie qui coulaient le long de sa joue jusque dans son cou.

- Et j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir le lui dire.

Ce fut au tour de Zéro de baisser les yeux. Gino avait raison. Pour réaliser le monde dont avaient rêvé Euphemia et Nunally, Lelouch et lui avaient tout sacrifié. Lelouch avait souillé son nom des pires crimes de l'humanité, voué son souvenir à la haine et à l'opprobre éternelles et avait abandonné jusqu'à sa vie. Suzaku avait consenti à passer pour un traître aux yeux du monde entier, avait laissé ses amis, son existence. Il avait renoncé à pouvoir à nouveau un jour vivre comme Kururugi Suzaku. Il avait accepté de passer le reste de ses jours seul et masqué. C'était leur contrat – et leur punition.

Gino avait raison. Encore aujourd'hui, c'était la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lelouch qui l'empêchait d'ôter ce si pesant masque et de réconforter son ami endeuillé.

Non, Suzaku ne pouvait révéler la vérité à Gino. Mais il pouvait au moins, ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

- Je suis sûr que de là où il est, Kururugi Suzaku vous a entendu et vous a compris.

« Et qu'il te remercie, même s'il sait qu'il ne mérite pas ton amour. »

Gino le regarda, ses grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes et hocha sans conviction la tête. Zéro tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans les allées sombres du cimetière, sous la pluie désormais battante.

Aussi performant soit-il, le maquilleur de voix du masque de Zéro ne pourrait plus longtemps étouffer les sanglots qui étranglaient sa voix.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, les critiques constructivs ou simples avis sont reçus avec joie !


End file.
